I am Your Boyfriend!
by Bleupen-gwyn
Summary: Yullen Laven AU Allen is Lavi's boyfriend and Kanda is Lavi's bestfriend. What if his bestfriend will fall in love to his boyfriend? EDITED.


**EDIT: I decided to edit this one There will be many differences from the first one because I will write this one from the scratch while basing it from the original one.**

Oh! You two are so sweet. So fucking sweet that all the fucking ants should fucking eat you both and you two will go to the fucking hell while still fucking saying I love you to each other and flirting like there is no fucking tomorrow.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. That's the exact expression that our Kanda-sama is having right now.

I do understand of course. Why? Because his best friend named, Lavi Bookman and his proclaimed lover, Allen Walker is having a "Lover's Time" together on the front of Yu Kanda's face.

He? Affected? Ha! Are you joking with me! It has nothing to do with him after all! That smooth pearl skin, platinum blond hair, silver big eyes and oh fucking sweet angel smile has NOTHING to do with him.

Well, I lied. It sure does concern him for he, Kanda Yu is in love with Allen Walker. Ever since Lavi confesses to Allen, Lavi and Allen became a couple, Lavi and Allen's first date; he knew it all. Of course that includes Allen's likes and dislikes, and that makes Kanda fall head over heels to him.

The feeling he is having is kind of bothersome for him. He wants to confess to remove this burden but how can he? He can't even admit to himself that he is in love with a vegetable for the whole fucking three years he had known the moyashi!

Well, he isn't intending for his feelings to grow that much but as he is seeing Allen's expressions more and more; happy, sad, confused, nervous, worried; he can't help but think, _what if everything he is seeing on the albino will become his, will the feeling he is having right now will be gone?_ He will not know until he tries. But giving it a thought for the second time, he understands so well that what he is wishing is too impossible for him. Allen is already having a good relationship with his friend. He doesn't even know if the name 'Yu Kanda' is passing on Allen's mind once in a while or if he really exists in his world.

And that makes Yu Kanda closes everything.

_He knows that his unrequited love will never be returned back._

That is why it is called _unrequited_ dimwits.

=PaGeBrEaK=

Today is kind of weird. He did not saw the idiot rabbit anywhere so thinking that Allen is alone, he decided to look for him since he is bored.

He is just BORED okay!

As Kanda is going upstairs to the rooftop, he smelled immediately the familiar odour of the cancerous fucking sweet balls of the gates of hell also known as miitarashi dango lingering on the stairway. He saw Allen eating a few- no, a dozen- no, four boxes- no, 10 boxes- no…whatever while sitting on the corner.

He walks closely to the platinum blond and sits besides him while looking at the dango disgustingly.

"Is this what you are always doing if the baka usagi is not here?"

Allen looks at him while munching a stick of miitarashi dango. He diverts his attention to the tempting dangos and gets one from it.

"Well, it is not like you cared about me Kanda." He puts another stick in his mouth.

"I know you hate me at all that you are only seeing me if I am with Lavi, right?" He opens another box and looks at it ravenously.

"So pray tell Kanda," he gets one stick again and points it at the man next to him.

"Why are you here?"

**Bull's eye.**

He, himself does not know why he is here. It is not because he wants to see the moyashi.

**Of course not.**

**No fucking way.**

**No way in hell.**

**Ha!**

**HA!**

**HAHAHA!**

**Right..?**

"Because I am fucking bored that's all." _Good grief._

"…Oh." He looks at Allen's face and was surprised that he is looking so pain while chewing a dango from its stick.

Is it because he ate too much dango? **Well, that is hardly the reason. **

Is it because the dango he just ate doesn't taste that great? **Can be**.

Or is it because Kanda just went to him because he is bored**?...That's impossible.**

**It's either 1 or 2…**

…**I think.**

Seeing Allen's reaction, it looks like all the demons he had known since he was a kid possessed him for they had given him the urged to say the 3 words that Kanda wants to curse, burn, killed, bury in the depths of the depths of hell.

"I like you Allen." There he already said it. _Fucking demons._

The pained expression of Allen changed. His eyes widened while blushing so red that can even make a tomato embarrassed. It took a minute or two before his expression changes into a…

….S

….S-M

…S-M-I

…S-M-I-L

"Here you are Allen!" A red-head instantaneously appeared next to Allen and hugs him.

_Oh. His hair is so red. So red that it resembles the blazing fires in hell that Kanda prepares specially for the annoying rabbit._

"Allen, want to eat something?" Lavi immediately drags Allen towards the door without waiting for his answer. But as he is being dragged, he looks at Kanda with a worried expression.

"B-but Kanda-"

_Oh. His hair is so white. So white that it resembles the hope Kanda just had as he sees Allen smiles not for Lavi but for **him**._

"You do understand right Yu?" Lavi looks at Kanda but the Japanese immediately tears away their eyes and looks at his reflection on the glass of the rooftop.

"Do what you want."

"Yay! Thank you Yu!"

**And they left.**

_Oh. His hair is so black. So black that it resembles the crushed hope that Kanda just realized the seconds the door of the rooftop was closed._

=PaGeBrEaK=

Nothing will happen if he will just be depressed with what just happened earlier. That's why he is now lying on the trunk of the tree so that he will be relaxed.

**Relaxed okay!**

**Not moping!**

**Don't misunderstand!**

Kanda didn't see the two after what happened earlier. Well, he does not have any intention on finding them. They just passed by his mind that's all! Especially the moyashi!

As he looks upward, he saw a mob of white hair with a face pasted on it that really looks like the beansprout. An imitator of moyashi? _So lame._

…**Wait**

…**No. **

…**That's Allen.**

Allen is standing on the dangerous side of the rooftop while holding on the fences tightly. He looks down on Kanda and immediately smiles.

_Oh. That really makes his heart flutters._

Distracted by the smile, he didn't realise that Allen already releases his hold on the fence and was already falling down.

Hearing a weird sound on the grass, he finally realises everything. He instantaneously went where Allen fell and saw him there unconscious.

"Damn moyashi. Being suicidal and all." Kanda sighs and carries Allen on his back.

=PaGeBrEaK=

"Damn moyashi. You will really hear a word from me as soon as you opened your eyes." Kanda sits patiently next on the bed where Allen is laying.

_Oh his eyes opened._

"YOU DAMN-FUCKING-IDIOT-ASSHOLE-IMBECILE-DOUCHEBAG!" That really cools Kanda's head off.

Having a relief, he sighs and looks at the still quiet moyashi. Allen is looking at him confusedly making himself confused also.

**He didn't say anything bad right? All he said is for moyashi's sake that's all.**

**Yeah. Kanda is not wrong, Allen is.**

"You suicidal moyashi, why the fucking hell did you done that?" He crosses his arm while he raises one of his brows.

"…Who…" Allen looks at Kanda then looks at his hands that are clenching the white blanket.

"Who?" Kanda repeats while looking at the Brit with irritated eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…Who are you?"

Oh. So now he can't remember Kanda. After the entire thing he had done for the fucking beansprout. Well, if the one who save him is _Lavi,_ he will surely fucking _remember._

"Wait there. I will call your fucking _boyfriend_." He stands up and turn towards the door but he was stop as Allen holds his hand so tightly.

"D-don't go." He clenched his hand more tightly. He can see that something is wrong. _It is like Allen is avoiding something._

Kanda can't help but sits again and looks at him indifferently.

"What do you fucking need moyashi." He wants to remove beansprout's hand but he can't help but savour the once in the lifetime moment he is having right now.

"Just answer my bloody question you daft!" Kanda can feel the trembling hands that are holding his quite numb hand.

"J-just…Who the hell are you to me…?"

Oh. _That is an unexpected question_. Well, let's see?

**Is he a friend? **_That is a big no-no__**.**__ They even don't have a decent conversation for the three years he had known the bean sprout_.

**Then, an acquaintance?** _Maybe….not! They are just seeing each other if Lavi is there after all so he doesn't really know what kind of person Moyashi is. Well, except for the things Lavi is telling him about Allen._

**Just a friend of his boyfriend**? _Well, nothing more and nothing less. That the exact answer!_

_Damn! That hurts!_

"I am your boyfriend." Yes, that's right. You are his boyfr- what! As far as I remember, **that** is not in the option _at all_. Then, where the hell did Kanda Yu get that?

_Well, nevermind._

_It is getting interesting after all._

"Is that so?" Allen sighed in relief. "I am happy to know that I didn't bother any stranger just for getting me here."

He releases his hold on Kanda and shyly looks at the white blanket that is covering him. "I am sorry for not remembering. What a bad boyfriend am I." He chuckled.

"It looks like I forgot everything except for the name 'Allen Walker'." He looks at Kanda. "Who is he?"

As Kanda is registering everything that Allen just told him, he came back into consciousness when he heard Allen asked him that.

"Oh. That's your name." He saw Allen smiled _at him_.

_Not at Lavi._

_At him._

Kanda didn't know where is Allen is living, so he just decided to take Allen to his apartment for he is just living alone.

"I assume that I am not living here, am I right?" He looks at Kanda and sits on the simple black couch behind him.

Putting his bag on the dining table, he looks at Allen and crosses his arms. "What makes you think so?"

"Well, the ambiance of this apartment is too bland. If I am living here, there will be many exotic things that I collected from the past. The unwashed dishes on the sink too are only good for one person I must say." He smiles again.

Hearing all of that, Kanda smirks and went to the door of his room. He opens it and looks at the bean sprout.

"If you need any extra clothes just get it here. You can also use the fucking guest room." Then he closes the door.

Well, it is a good thing that he didn't need to lie to Allen.

Now, he can sleep without any guilt.

….wait…did he just say 'exotic things from the past'? I thought he had forgotten everything….

….leftover memories I presume.

…right?

The awaited morning has already arrived. Kanda immediately gets up and opens the door so that he can see if everything that just happened is true or just merely a dream.

But the seconds he opens- or most likely slams the door, he saw Allen carrying a whole pot of beef stew and is looking at Kanda.

"Good morning Kanda." He gently puts the pot on the table and sits.

Surprised that everything is a reality; Kanda unconsciously answers back with a 'good morning moyashi' and sits on the other chair.

Eveything seems so normal as they arranged themselves for school. They ate together. They walk together and they talk so normally (whit some side remarks after all) like a normal couple would do.

Yes, you heard it right Kanda-sama. **Like a normal couple**.

But as Kanda sits on his classroom, something occurred on his mind that he bloody forgot.

_**He is not Allen's boyfriend.**_

_**Actually, he is a nobody to Allen.**_

He kept on thinking on why he did something like that. _Is he so desperate to have Allen?_

**No way!**

**He is the infamous Kanda Yu,!**

…_who helplessly fell in love to Allen Walker._

Thinking for a solution, he just remembered the rabbit. If Allen will see Lavi then his memories will come back, right?

Damn. That solution kind of hurts. But we have no choice.

He immediately stands up as he hears the bells and instantaneously searches for a short, white-haired man. He didn't need any extra effort to find it for he already saw it with a red-hair man.

…wait…red-haired man?

Oh. That means Allen already knows everything?

Well, that's good for him.

Kanda decided to turn back to his classroom, he overheard some of the things the two is talking about.

"…been looking for you~"

He hears the other laughs. "I just attended some club activities and went home early. "

That is kind of different on what happened yesterday.

As far as Kanda knows, Allen got some fucking amnesia because he falls down from the rooftop and he c-

…_.Oh. That means…**Allen is lying to him**?_

Wanting an answer, he immediately went to them. The two didn't notice him because of the huge crowd on the hallway. Wanting to cut their conversation, he voices out what he wants to say to the lying moyashi.

"What do you fucking mean by that Allen Walker?"

Allen immediately turns to where Kanda is and was flabbergasted as he saw him.

"K-kanda…wait!...uh….That's not it!...I-" Kanda turns around.

"I don't want your fucking apology." As he started to walks away, he was stop by Allen's hand that is holding his arm so tightly.

"Hear me first Kanda. Please." He hears a shaky breath being release. "You too Lavi."

It looks like Allen grabbed the two to the rooftop. He sits so nervously and explains everything from the start to the end. Learning that Allen doesn't really lose any memories, really made Kanda angry but the seconds he heard the reason, the anger he felt diminish so easily.

"So that means…. You love Yu, Allen..?" Allen nods nervously. Making Laving release a shaky breath and puts his hand on his red locks.

There is a long pregnant pause but was stopped by Allen as he run towards the door of the rooftop.

"I-I will just get s-some juice."

But as he runs down the stairs, one of his foot make him unbalance, making him to fall. Hearing it, the two immediately went to Allen.

"Hey Allen are you okay!"

They shook Allen as his eyes stirred and look at the two of them.

"W-who are you…?"

Oh. Another unexpected question. As Kanda decided to answer, he was halted by the voice of the idiot rabbit.

"I am your boyfriend Allen-chan!" A nerve from Kanda's forehead twitch.

"You fucking rabbit! .!"

"Aah~ Yu is lying! Don't believe him Allen!"

Allen laughed so hard. "I am just joking."

"."

"That is bad Allen!"

_**=CUT=**_

Crappy ending is crappy. Okay. I started writing it last march but I just finished it today. Whew. Lazy author is lazy. This is not edited so I will just edit this later.

Anyways, I am going to make another fanfic but not DGM so later guys!

P.S.

Idk if this is better than the original one but I hope it's good

I AM A REVIEW-EATER GUYS! SO THAT WILL REALLY HELP ME~ NO FLAMES~


End file.
